


Heartfilia In Control

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Laxus isn't sure what possessed Lucy to drag him back to her room and shove him down onto her bed, but he isn't about to complain.





	1. An Unexpected Ride

Laxus' brain was still struggling to catch up with what was going on. He didn't pay much attention to the personal lives of the members of the Fairy Tail guild, aside from his own Thunder Legion members, but even he knew that Natsu and Lisanna were a thing now. He was pretty sure all of Magnolia was aware of that. It'd be hard not to be with how public they were with everything. So yeah, he knew about them. And yeah, he also knew Natsu and Lucy had been practically joined at the hip before but didn't spend nearly as much time together now that he was in a relationship. None of that explained why the blonde celestial mage had dragged him back to her room and was currently riding him harder than he'd ever been ridden in his life.

Maybe she had the hots for Dragneel and was using him as a plaything to release her frustration now that he was taken? Maybe she'd secretly had a crush on Laxus all along and seeing her best friend find someone gave her the courage to finally act on it? Or maybe she was just horny as hell and he'd happened to be nearby?

A more honorable guy probably would've tried to ask her what was going on. Some of them might have even been stupid enough to stop what was happening. Laxus wasn't honorable nor stupid enough to do either of those things, not with how incredible this all felt.

Sure, he was used to being the dominant one when it came to sex, but there was something to be said for this too. He'd always known Heartfilia's body was fucking awesome, but he was getting a whole new appreciation for it now. Her huge tits bounced uncontrollably as she drove her body up and down his length like a mage possessed. He had the almost irresistible urge to lean up so he could bite and suck at them, but he held himself back. He had the strength to overpower her easily if he chose, but he couldn't deny there was something sexy as hell about watching her take charge like this. So he contented himself with merely watching her voluptuous body move atop him.

Even on the rare occasions that he let a girl get on top, he'd usually be using his hands to guide her movements and make sure she knew who was really in charge. Here he let Lucy do whatever she wanted. His hands rested on her ass, but he didn't grip it firmly. He just held onto those smooth cheeks and passively watched her do her thing.

Lucy changed things up, ceasing her hard ride and switching to a less intense rocking motion. She surprised him when she grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and tugged his head up to hers none too gently to kiss him on the lips. It was a rough, aggressive, demanding kiss, made even more so when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. It wasn't hard enough to truly be painful, but it still drove the point home: Lucy Heartfilia was in control.

Her point made, Lucy started moving more urgently once again, seeking her pleasure without really seeming to care whether her partner found his or not. It was dismissive, selfish and completely out of character for the usually sweet celestial mage.

It also might have been the hottest thing Laxus had ever experienced in his life.


	2. Late Night Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder breaks into Laxus' house in the middle of the night. What could they be after?

Laxus blinked his eyes open, dazed and confused. It took him a moment to realize that he’d been awoken by the sound of someone walking into his bedroom. A bleary look over at his bedside clock showed him it was three in the morning. Why the hell was there someone in his room at three in the morning? 

“Bickslow, if that’s you, you’re dead,” he muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He loved the Thunder Legion, truly he did, but sometimes they got on his last fucking nerve. 

A feminine giggle was the only response, and it stopped him cold. He definitely hadn’t taken any women home with him last night, and that sure as hell wasn’t Evergreen’s voice...

His eyes shot open to see Lucy standing in front of his bed, grinning down at him. She was wearing an oversized robe, and as his brain was still trying to figure out why the hell she’d broken into his house in the middle of the night she untied the robe and let it fall to his bedroom floor. She was completely nude underneath it; she’d snuck over here in nothing but a robe. He didn’t think it was possible for her to surprise him after what she’d pulled a few days ago, yet here she was doing it all over again.

“Get on your back,” she said, smiling widely. The sweet tone in which she’d said it was completely at odds with this entire situation. 

Laxus briefly considered getting to his feet and challenging her, maybe throwing her down on the bed and taking her roughly. But sweet little Lucy Heartfilia dragging him back to her room and roughly riding him had been on his mind almost constantly over the last few days. It might have been the hottest experience of his life, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to find out what she had in mind this time. Without a word Laxus, who had been sitting up with his back against the headboard, scooted down so he was flat on his back. Lucy’s smile grew and her eyes twinkled as she watched him follow her command. He sucked in a breath as she joined him on the bed, but she smacked his hands away when he reached down to pull off his boxers.

“Leave them on,” she demanded, still using that same sweet tone. “I’ll take them off of you myself, but only if you earn it.”

He grunted in frustration, but forgot all about his complaints when she scooted up the bed and straddled his face. He had only a moment to admire the view before she lowered her hips and sat on his face.

Laxus did his best to please the blonde with his mouth, but it very quickly became clear that she wasn’t interested in sitting back and allowing him to eat her out. Her hips were moving too quickly and aggressively for that. She rocked herself back and forth, grinding her cunt against his face and using him as a glorified masturbation tool. Her hands had a firm grip on his hair, holding his head in place so she could use it as she wished. He did what he could, sticking his tongue out and lapping at her as she moved back and forth, but his more advanced oral techniques just weren’t possible with how fast she was bucking against his face.

Lucy didn’t seem to mind. Her cries got louder and her rocking grew steadily harder, faster and more urgent until she came with a scream. Laxus blinked as he felt her squirt against his face.

“Thanks, that was just what I needed,” Lucy said, ruffling his hair. She pulled her hips off of his face only long enough to swing around so she now faced the other end of the bed, then sat right back down. “I think you earned your reward.”

Laxus moaned into her cunt as he felt her peel his boxers down his legs and free his cock, which had been straining uncomfortably in a futile attempt to escape its prison. She adjusted slightly so she was now lying on top of him, then opened her mouth wide and took his cock between her lips. 

The celestial spirit mage knew how worked up he was, and she wasted no time in giving his body what it needed. There was no teasing, just rapid bobs of her head as she sucked and pleasant massaging and gentle squeezing of his testicles in her soft hands. He’d been forced to wait while she sought her own pleasure, but now she was more than making it up to him.

He wasn’t simply going to passively enjoy Lucy’s blowjob though, not with such a lovely cunt still pressed against his face. Now that her lower body was stationary and not humping his face, he had the opportunity to show her what he was truly capable of. He was able to be far more precise with his tongue, the clumsy lapping of earlier replaced by steady, practiced licks across her lower lips before he turned his attention towards his true target.

“Mmmph!” Lucy moaned, cock still in her mouth, when his tongue made first contact with her clit. Loving that reaction and wanting a repeat, Laxus focused on slow, deliberate licks of her pearl. She was so caught up in what he was doing that she faltered in her blowjob for a moment, but when she regained her senses she worked herself harder and took his sizable length even deeper down. Apparently Heartfilia didn’t want him to steal her thunder.

Lucy’s lips felt amazing around his cock, and he’d been aching for release the entire time she rode his face. There was nothing he could do to prevent what was about to happen, not that she’d have had it any other way. She was ready for him, eagerly swallowing his load without missing a drop and squeezing his balls as if making sure he was completely empty.

“Yum,” she whispered after letting him slip out of her mouth moments later. He didn’t know if it was just for show or if she’d legitimately enjoyed the taste of his semen, but he was too preoccupied to think about that right now. She might’ve gotten him off, but he wasn’t done just yet. He was bound and determined to finish what he’d started.

The measured swipes of his tongue across her clit continued, and she tensed when she felt his index finger travel around to her pussy lips. He didn’t actually stick it inside of her though. He gathered her moisture on his finger, and then went higher and caught her by surprise by slipping it inside of her ass.

“AH!” Lucy gasped. Laxus was rather pleased with himself. She had been surprising him over the past few days, and it was nice to return the favor for a change.

The unexpected anal penetration did the trick and finished Lucy off. For the second time that night, make that early morning, she screamed out in bliss and squirted across Laxus’ face. This time he was in a better position to lap at it as it came out, and he found he quite liked the taste.

“Yum,” he said, licking his lips. Atop him, Heartfilia shook with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be any more added to this, but here's a continuation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
